five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Candy's 2
Were you looking for the story of The Factory? It can be found on the The Factory page. '' Main = Five Nights at Candy's 2'' is a sequel to Five Nights at Candy's ''and the second game in the Five Nights at Candy's series. Summary ''Rebuilt. Enhanced. Upgraded. We brought joy to many, but that was long ago. Broken. Fractured. Damaged. In the end, we ended up where we came from. You are Marilyn Schmidt a 17 years old girl in a factory. You have lost a bet and now you have to spend five nights in the old factory again. The game heavily utilizes the camera system and the mechanic of phones, which function similar to the audio cues in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The protagonist also has a cellphone with a Camera Flash which can be used to see, if animatronics have entered the Main Hall, which is the new office. Characters Most of them are roaming around the halls of warehouse section, with the player as the security guard. As the nights goes on more animatronics starts to move. *Candy *Cindy *Chester *The Penguin *Blank *RAT *The Cat *Marylin Schmidt Locations There's is not that many locations like in Five Nights at Candy's, as the area that the player is in is small, but in minigames Candy's Burgers and Fries is shown. *Cam 011 *Cam 012 *Cam 013 *Cam 014 *Cam 015 *Cam 016 *The Office (The Main Hall) *The Factory *Candy's Burgers and Fries History *Emil Macko confirmed that he is working on the sequel, after changing his mind, but it have a chance to be cancelled. *Five Nights at Candy's 2 gamejolt page was made, with New Candy teaser. *New Cindy teaser released on gamejolt page. *Withered Blank teaser released on gamejolt page. *Withered Penguin teaser relased as well on gamejolt page. *Withered Chester teaser relased, as last teaser before the trailer. *Trailer has been relased, revealing many details about gameplay. *The date of the game relase has been set to Sunday the 28th of February, at 8 PM (Central European Time) or 2 PM (Eastern Time). *The game has been relased. Trivia *Emil Macko stated that one person on Deviant Art is shown handing out some fake leaks about the second game, such as a new "JackSepticEye" and "Spider" animatronic, both of which, as Emil stated, were lies. *Right after relase the game was taken down from gamejolt page temporarily becouse of bugs. Game was back on few moments after. |-|Gallery = Teasers Tumblr nwjbdoOBNo1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|The first promotional teaser about Five Nights at Candy's 2 featuring Candy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The second teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 2, featuring Cindy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_12801.png|Cindy's teaser brightened, revealing the words "the cat will return". tumblr_nznpaw81AW1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|The third Five Nights at Candy's 2 teaser that features Blank. 1450716549187.jpg|Blank's teaser brightend revealing a message,"will you survive another week in the dark?" FNaC2Penguin.png|A teaser for the game featuring The Penguin, with a withered look. thepenguinfnac2bright.png|The Penguin's teaser brightened, revealing a door behind him. CHESTER_CONFIRMADO_FIVE_NIGHTS_AT_CANDYS_2.png|A teaser for the game featuring Chester with a withered look. Chester_Trailer_Bright.png‎|A slightly brightened up version of the teaser for FNaC 2 featuring Chester with a withered look. It reads "Why didn't they like me?". |-|Updates = Version 1.0.7 *Fixed the AI’s not being reset after completing or losing a night. *Fixed a typo. Version 1.0.6 *Fixed the jumpscares being moved to the left of the screen *Added "Mono Mode", where all sounds that would usually be in one side now play equally in both sides. This can be toggled in the Main Menu by clicking on "Sound: Stereo/Mono" Version 1.0.5 *Fixed the other nights (6 and 8) displaying PM instead of AM. Version 1.0.4 *Night 7 being turned off fix Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Stubs Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2